


Visable In Darkness

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mount Weather, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hundred, the Mountain. For Clarke, it's not even a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visable In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Battle Cry, by Imagine Dragons. At around three in the morning, and it probably shows, so go easy on me, neh?

Just one more time before I can go.

It's always just one more.

All this time and I'm afraid.

Nobody can save me now, can take this burden from me.

 

My fears are evolving. All the time.

On the Ark. In the dropship. On the ground.

Asphyxiation and radiation and toxins and grounders.

All this time, and I can't let it show. If I let it show, if I make a single mistake, they die.

So I deal.

(And in the moment of conflict, when everything hangs in the balance, I feel alive.)

It's do or die.

 

This is how I do battle.

I am not a Grounder.

I am not an Arker.

I'm just Clarke.

Just me.

 

Just one more breath, and I pull.

It's not easy. The mechanism is old. Unused.

But I do it. I fell the lever click into place.

I kill.

Again.

For them.

They are the only ones who could ever make me do it.

My Hundred.


End file.
